Unscared
by Psycheadelic Vanity
Summary: America invited England to watch an scary movie with him! I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S! BUT IT"S AWESOME LIKE PRUSSIA AND ME *SHOT*


**I**_** don't own Hetalia or any of the awesome characters! **_

_**Author: Psycheadelic (Psyche) Vanity~ **_

_** Anime: Hetalia**_

* * *

><p>"England!" America yelled as he jumped on the smaller man."America you bloody git! Don't you have any sense of dignity?" England said fixing his clothes. "Can you come to my house tonight?" America begged. "Why would I go to your house?" The Englishman sneered. "bro you haven't like came over to my house to my house in like forever!" America yelled waving his arms in the air. "Learn to speak proper English, and no i'm not going!"America put his hands down from the air looked at the older man with pleading eyes. "I got a new movie that we can watch.""How many times must I say no for you to understand?" "ppllllleeeeaaassseee Englannndddd!" America begged before England gave in and sighed "Fine."<p>

The two walked to the conference room for the world meeting that was being held. "England!" Yelled a persistent French as he jumped on England. America just stood there looking at how cute England's facial expression. America tried to shake it off but in his head he was hearing 'I like England, No I love England even more than my ex-caretaker'

Everyone went to their seats as America went to the front of the room."Ok guys we need to stop the growth in pollution around the world" He began,the room just watched. "So I was totally thinking the we get a super humans alien that can make all the junk disappear!" America said pointing to a picture of some super hero. "You git that's impossible!" England yelled "I agree with America." Japan said. "Awesome me agrees! Prussia yelled before a frying pan hit his head. "That's a wonderful idea amérique (America) France said putting a hand on England's shoulder which got England angry and the two got in a fight. After that room got chaotic, until Germany something in German and everyone calmed down. "I'm in charge of this meeting now!" He yelled in a heavy accent

After the meeting America ran up to England. "So, see at my house!" America said before running off to his younger brother Canada. England didn't want to go especially since it was America's house. "Ahhhh so your going to amérique's house,you planning to do anything to him? hohonhon~" France said putting his hand on England's shoulder from behind."Ghhhaa! I don't like that git!" England yelled slapping France's hand off his shoulder. "ohhohoho~ I say otherwise isn't that why why you wanted him as your little brother?" France smirked. "I wanted him because wouldn't have to get molested by you frog!" England yelled as he turned away and blushed."Alright what ever you say~" France sang as he walked over to Spain an Prussia.

England knocked knocked on America's door. He heard footsteps. It was a little breezy outside since it was fall and two day's until Halloween. Orange leaves drifted through the air as the wind carried door opened, England got greeted with a warm smile from America witch made him blush. America moved a bit over so England could enter the house. "Dude you actually came I thought you would ditch me." America said as he shut the door behind England smiling happily. The walked to the guest room. "I wasn't going to come." England sighed. "What? That would be totally uncool! But i'm glad your here, I have the movie downstairs and also I bought some McDonald's for us."America smiled.

When the two men gathered in the turned off the lights and put on a lamp, so they can see what they were eating. England just sat on the couch watching the bouncy American jumping around the room and sliding the movie in the DVD player and sitting next to England before hitting play. "What are we watching?" England asked "Trick or Treat fitting isn't it?" America replied handing England a Vanilla milkshake. "I know you like vanilla." America said as England blushed which America thought was cute."Where's Canada?" England noticing he didn't see America's brother. "He went some where with Prussia."America said while eating a hamburger."I thought you didn't like Prussia near Canada?" "Well Canada threw a fit and I let him go only this once." America said before the movie began.

Halfway through the movie America was freaking out like mad as he hugged a yelled before England got up and turned the t.v. of. "England why did you turn it off?" America asked hugging the pillow tighter. "You clearly can't watch this movie you git!" England yelled. "It was good."America sighed. "I'm going to bed." England said walking to the stairs. "England?... Can you sleep with me?" America asked childishly. England stopped walking and use to sleep with America when he was younger and scared of things like the boogie-man, and at this moment it felt exactly the same way." Alright" England responded. "...But only if you stay on your side." He continued. "That's totally awesome!"America yelled pumping his fists in the air.

The two men layed in the bed together. "England?" America whispered. He got a mumble in response. "Oh good I thought you were sleeping." America chuckled. England sat up and glared at America before sitting on top of him."England?" America asked. England bent down and got one inch away from America's ear and whispered."If you don't shut up i'll fuck to sleep git." "GGGhhhhhhaaa! I'll be good! I'll be quiet!"America yelled trying to get the Englishman off him. "Good." England replied as he returned to his spot on the bed.

America shivered from fear as he went deeper in the was nice but he had a dark side that you shouldn't mess if America loved him, he knew better to NEVER get England mad.

England had to get mad at America or else he wouldn't get any sleep, but now he has a scared shivering sexy American. England moved closer to America and touched his hand, America flinched. "Don't worry i won't do anything."England said as he hugged the scared America.

America couldn't believe that England willfully hugged him. He relaxed in England's gentle arms and fell asleep. England smiled as he too fell asleep. America dreamed about England singing to him lullaby's like when he was younger. England dreamed about America when he was smaller and was always depending on him for the littlest things.

America blinked opining his eyes. His head on something hard yet soft, it was very looked up he saw England's face. "Awww he's so cute when he's sleeping." America said as he crawled near England's face and kissed him on the forehead. 'He wouldn't have to know.' America thought to himself while he got up and put on his glasses. "America...stop..." England said as he smirked but faded away. America looked at the smaller blond in confusion. "Amer-..." England mumbled. 'Is he dreaming about me?' America thought to himself hoping so because he couldn't stand not being together as a pair, and currently he really wanted to tell England about his feelings but didn't want to get rejected. He just smiled not bothering to change and stay in his boxers that had the American flag on them and brushed his teeth.

The American skipped to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for himself and England. He got out some pancake mix, so he can make pancakes unlike his brother Canada he couldn't make pancakes from scratch,he had to laugh at the thought. After he got all the ingredients and made the pancakes, he made some tea for England and coffee for himself.

England walked into the kitchen in his normal emerald green military uniform, they matched his beautiful eyes. He began to blush when he noticed that America was only wearing his boxers. "Morning Iggy!" America yelled happily. "D-Don't call me that you git!" England stuttered as America noticed his blush, then remembered that he was only in his boxers. A Smirk crept on America's face as he got closer to the older nation. England just stared blushing.

"England..." America said before he kissed the British man. England blushed as he returned the kiss, as America wrapped his arms around England's waist. America licked England's lower lip as he shoved his tongue in his explored every part of England's mouth before parting the kiss.

"I love you bro, and like I made these totally awesome pancakes that we should like totally eat!" America said as he kissed England on the forehead. "I love you too git." England smiled as they began to eat there meal.

**The End! **

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

_I ended it quickly I know i always do. I dont think it's that bad but it could have been worse. I love you guys please review because i'm as awesome as Prussia! *shoot* _


End file.
